Harry Potter drabbles
by ivygrah
Summary: Ideas that went nowhere.
1. Tom Riddle is an overachiever

It started with an E in Transfiguration during Tom's fifth year.

Of course, anyone else wouldn't have batted an eye at his grade but Tom Marvolo Riddle was a perfectionist. A teenage, ambitious perfectionist with superiority complex and a need to prove everyone his powers.

Tom Riddle also was a Slytherin.

Some thought him to be brightest of his generation, having never ever gotten a lesser grade than Outstanding in all his tasks in all subjects.

Until now. Sure, Dumbledore, the idiot with horrible sense of propriety and dress, was Tom's most hated professor. The Griffindor head of house, aside from the natural prejudice towards Slytherins (even if he liked to pretend otherwise) had watched Tom like a hawk ever since he had introduced the orphan to the magical world. In restrospect, Tom realised that he had been foolish as an eleven year old, still wanting to get respect and simply be considered.

And look where it got him.

An E! In transfiguration!

No, Tom Riddle was not blowing things out of proportion. He was perfect and that grade his professor gave him was unacceptable.

He was going to get even better.

* * *

The extra research on everything Slytherin was really monopolising Tom's time but in the end (after, of course he had his subtle revenge on Dumbledore for the E) it was worth it as finally, in one of the transcripts of Forever Fearful, which was, strangely enough, a piece of experimental poetry by 'something or other' Gamp, who shared a surname with the creator of Elemental Transfiguration laws, Tom had found a mention of a 'lair of all things whispering'.

Reading further (though it pained him to do so as poetry really wasn't his thing) Tom also got a reference to 'void in a demolished room' that was 'the entrance of the chamber'.

Since Tom had found Gamp's little book in the Slytherin history (which he smuggled from the Restricted section) he was fairly sure that the author or whoever put it in there was interested in Slytherin. The chamber and lair of all things whispering was undoubtedly a hint about the Chamber of secrets and since Tom knew that this supposed mythical room was built in school, that meant Tom had to look for 'void in a demolished room' which meant he spent lots and lots of time reading old reports of repair or unusable classrooms from the Caretakers private documents.

The caretaker was an idiot with almost none magical skills but he had his uses.

It took time but eventually Tom, with help of the spell he had modified (a tweaked form of Divination), had found that Slytherin's former office had been destroyed after his betrayal and was continued to be the one classroom with worst luck (lots of accidents happened there) so in mid eighteen hundreds the headmaster ordered to change it into girls bathroom. Unfortunately it wasn't specified which one of the girls bathroom used to be the Slytherin's office that it meant Tom himself had to investigate each of them.

Which sounded so ridiculous to Tom but no matter how absurd it was Tom still searched for the entrance.

He found it by accident.


	2. alive Lily au, nevile is harry

2000, Godric's hollow, Potter cottage

"I've already told you this, Harry." tall, red haired middleaged woman complains. "I'm retired, permanently. You can't expect me to sort out your mess for you, anymore."

The acttractive youngman with same green eyes as the woman, smiles sweetly, no doubt to atmepting to charm his mother into seeing his point.

"You always say you're retired, yet Sirius has to ban you from Legal regurarly to prevent you from nosing into the department's affairs."

"Ridiculous. He only bans me so I don't tell horror stories about sexually transmitted diseases when he's arround."

Harry Potter, aged nineteen but awaiting his twentieth in half a year, snorts.

"It's a serious matter, Harry. I've to keep the public safe somehow, even if I'm no longer in commission."

Harry knows his mother well enough not to protest even though he thinks all this retirement bussiness is a clear ruse. He's still a frequent visitor at his childhood home, even though he's rooming in a flat, half an hour on feet from the Ministry. Because of that, he knows well enough that being retired doesn't mean his mother doesn't consult people regularly on any matters, really.

Just last week, when he came to pick up his laundry (the old habits die hard, even when you're about to enter your second decade and are generally thought to be a responsible adult), he had to join in the discussion that seemed fairly mundane, except for the fact that his mother was having tea with Russian Magical Prime Minister.

H knew this only because Draco insisted on keeping up with the foreign politics, claiming paranoya of possible ambush. Harry thought it was due to his nature as a control freak, nevertheless grateful for the occasional advantage.

And that instant wasn't the only one. There was a casual chat over the floo with secretory of ICW, the dinner with American MoD and occasional stop- bies of local celebrities, like Mary Macdonald or Xeno Lovegood.

In his mind, all this only suited to make his mother, who was 'offically enjoying' retirement from being Head of Department of Mysteries. Hermione, one of Harry's best friends and also his harshed critic in terms of sloppy wand work or personal hygene, and also perhaps his mother's biggest fan, had once suggested that it wasn't so much as a retirement but sucsetion from Ministry regulated work to independent sector.

The thought of Lily Potter having complete freedom over her work shook not only Harry's fragile sensibilities. After all, there was a reason why his mother was regarded as the only woman Lord Voldemort ever feared.

"Harry?"

He's dragged back to reality from his musings to look at his mother, her green eyes glinting with both mirth and understanding. He remembers one particluar moment three years ago when he tried to comunicate his feelings towards his very male friend. She had a very similar expression, even then, that spoke merely this 'I can identify'. Those glances have always been Harry's favorite because on other occasion's he doesn't feel particularly connected to his mother, because personality wise he seemed to have taken after his two uncles the most.

"Sorry. Spaced out there."

"Mhm. Anything groundbreaking?"

"Not particularly. Just thinking of that Chinese place I dragged Draco last week."

His mom grins, not appearing to be convinced but accepts the turn of conversation easily. "How is your young man, have you killed him yet?"

He tries to ignore the slight condesension in her tone as she flops onto the couch suprisingly ungracefully and regards him with near-filthy suggestive look Harry has no doubt she learned from uncle Sirius.

"We're fine, good, great."

His mother laughs as he struggles to find the appropriate adjectives to describe his turbulent yet surprisingly easy romance with Draco Malfoy, his childhood nemesis-turned best friend.

"As long as one of you keep their socks neat and clean and the other doesn't purpose scedule changes, you're both gonna be fine."

Harry ducks his head in embaresment, but also because he doesn't want his mother see his cheesy grin. Even his uncle Remus has comented on his idiotic expressions ever since Harry admitted himself to the new development, and Remus is the epitome of tact and tolerance.

"I was to head out, actually before you came barging in with your cry for help, so the least you could do is entertain me while I go pick up fresh groceries and go to Lupin's." It's a roundabout permission to tell about what Harry hopes she could help with, but he knows this woman who singlehandedly raised him and Neville, that it's the best he's going to get so he begins.

"It's a lead. Or, like four leads but there's a pattern and though I told Jones that, she's been advising me to leave it alone because I'm too young and apparently imagining things."

He pauses for breath, musing how exactly break the news to his mom before deciding to be frank.

"The two testimonies, from unrelated crimes point towards the same culprit and there's a magical print from another one that's been seen before."

"And the last lead?" She's frighteningly calm. Harry's memory flashes to his childhood, and the memory of excatly these poses. His mother is her most dangerous when she appears to be most indifferent. Harry doesn't find them teriffing the way his six year old counterpart used to, but he feels deep envy the way she can conceal her emotions. His mother is nothing short of an excellent actor.

"It was Hannah Abbot." Harry takes a breath. "She claimed she saw Nev visit her ward over the holidays."

"When you're talking about magical signature, you mean that it has been seen before because it's familiar to you, personally, but no one else can detect that?"

"Yep."

"Why didn't you inform Sirius of this?" She asks quietly and for a moment Lily Potter seems much older than her forty years.

"You know how he feels about Nev's - disappearence." It was no secret that his unlce and godfather blamed himself for it." Sides, he's distracted by Lovegood causing another international incident over some illegally smuggled Norvegian something-or-others."

She doesn't laugh but merely nods. "Xeno does have a peculiar sense of propriety." she sighs " I've told you this before, Harry. We've caught Neville's assailants already. That was five years ago. You have to simply accept the fact that he doesn't want to be found."

She says this with shocking acceptance and for a moment Harry's more then accurate memory springs one instance to mind. 'She'd care less whatever.'

"Your brother has made his own bed. He made his position on pardoned Death Eaters very clear when he poisoned Pettigrew."


	3. South Park is magic

All over the world there were very few true wizarding settlements left. Hell, in Great Britain, one of the countries thought to have great influence at the magical life there was only one such settlement and it was just a small village.

Take U.S.A., for example. Sure, there were plenty of wizard districts not unlike strange muggle creations called 'china towns' within muggle cities but there were only three settlements where only magicals lived in. One of them was an indian reserve, other was, well, it didn't have a particular location because of a mishap that happened ages ago so it, sort of, moved around but it was possible to find it with the right sort of equipment.

The third one was South Park, a small village in Colorado. The magical government of United States usually alternated between not thinking about that outlandish mad place or thinking how to get rid of it because somehow every single conflicted, political, magical or any other had originated from that damned place.

None of the plans worked.

Anyways, the town of South Park had always, since it's establishing, housed the craziest, most idiotic wizards from all over the country. It even had it's own magical school taught from kinder-garden to grade twelve. It was perhaps the strange system (comparing it to other magical schools) that caused more rambunctious magicals out in the wide world.

Perhaps among those of the most influential (in their own way) magicals where four men that graduated from South Park high school after more than twelve years of dabbling with what they shouldn't.


	4. Ginny Weasley kicks ass au

Valkyrie

Summary: The story of the seventh daughter, how she discovered her place in the magical world. A story about the war, it's aftermath and coming into terms with one's sexuality. Femslash, Dark magic and study on the topics that don't make sense in the wizarding world.

Ginevra Weasley. What a horrid name. Truly. She would think her parents were on something at the time of her birth, if she didn't know it was her great great something-or-other's name.

Ginny sounded much better. None of that refined or sophisticated nonsense. Slightly girly, childish and fluffy but she could deal with that.

However there was one other name she had. A name she actually preferred, even if it was given to her by her first lover amidst the throes of passion.

Valkyrie. Fulfiller of wishes and chooser of the slain.

It was a perfect name for her goal. There were, after all, lots of Voldemort supporters left out there, still uncaught. And Ginny, or, ahem, Valkyrie wanted her revenge. Served with as much pain as possible.

1997, September.

"No!" Ginny hissed, motioning with her hands to the other direction. "You idiot, that way!"

Neville Longbottom turned around so quickly almost giving himself a whiplash. He squinted at the other corridor that was much darker as most of the torches were extinguished. He gingerly changed directions with precise but quiet steps and soon was at her side.

"You didn't forget the paint, have you?" He asked under his breath as they coordinated through the maze that was the dungeon level. It always gave him creeps but Ginny, his partner in crime, had egged him on to do this, saying that it would anger their opposition beyond belief if they wrote the notice in the Slytherin teritory.

"Of course not." She huffed, sounding slightly arrogant. Neville grimaced. Usually Ginny was one of the people he got on with but she didn't handle stress well. Especially stress because of war. She was frustrated, just like many others and wanted to do something, anything to get back to those sons of bitches.

"Here." She said, stopping him with a hand on his chest. Ginny pointed with her wand at the wall in front of them. "The slytherin dorms are just a few turns away. And there are no portraits."

Portaits were hard to avoid as there were eons of them all over the castle and they all had to report to the new headmaster - Snape. It was hard but Luna had found a spell to put protrait occupants to sleep and so they could avoid getting caught.

"Do you need more light?" He asked but she just shook her head and pointed the wand at her eyes. She muttered a spell, with her face expressing the amounts of concentration she had to put in.

Neville stared when she blinked at him, her eyes glowing in the dark like cats. He gaped for a moment then just shook his head bemused and stood aside to guard the perimeter while Ginny desecrated the wall with the read paint her brothers invented.

It was impossible to clean it off and it looked like blood after drying.

Neville didn't know that much about what had occurred during his second year but this was slightly reminiscent of the time Slytherin's heir started writing messages in blood.

He knew Ginny was involved in that somehow but he never asked. She could be scary sometimes. And her sense of humor was even more tasteless than that of her twin brothers.

After a while Ginny let out a hum of satisfaction and put all her tool back into the bag. Neville could hardly make anything out but he thought it would be best for them to get back to their tower.

* * *

"What did you write, though?" Neville couldn't contain his curiosity any longer. They were in the Griffindor common room and Ginny had flopped on one of the armchairs near the fireplace.

She didn't react to his question for a while. Then she looked up and replied.

"Enemies of the DA beware. Pest control in action."

Neville stared at her for a while then he put his head into his hands.

"I'm going to sleep, 'kay?" He asked and went upstairs not for the first time thinking that not only he would never understand his best friend but also that she had just decreased the extent of her life expectancy.

* * *

1986, Summer.

"Daddy? Where're we goin'?" Five year old Ginny Weasley asked her dad as they took a comfortable seat (as much as it was possible) in the Knight buss. It was not the first time Arthur Weasley made the initiative to have some father-daughter time with his youngest child.

Usually it was after someone or something had upset her. Arthur could hardly imagine how difficult it must be for his daughter to be the minority, the smallest youngest and the only girl.

Her brothers never let her forget it either.

Molly didn't understand. She could be so oblivious to things sometimes but Arthur, who could have easily been sorted into Ravelclaw, had always notice the rifts in their big family.

"To see the moving pictures." He answered smiling down at her when her eyes lit up.

"I lo-ove the moving pictures!" She exclaimed.

* * *

"You brainless shit!" Ginny exploded and hit Harry with her fist in the shoulder. He winced but waited till she expressed all her frustration.

"You go out - there to your death, pretend you're dead - and let me tell you- ah!" She threw her hands in the air in a gesture of annoyance "And then you paint a target on your head saying you have the most powerful wand in the existance!"

'I think my eardrums are not going to last much longer' Harry thought gloomily.

"I didn't have much choice! It's not as if I could say 'wait a minute while I think something up' to Voldemort!"

"You just had to play the injured hero, didn't you!"

"I winged it! There was no other way to do it!"

"You winged it?! Oh! Well that just makes me feel much better!"


	5. mermish au, harryluna

The idea was nothing particularly impressive - I wanted someone (preferably Harry Potter) to become interested in Merepeople and learn Mermish and discover something interesting about them, like Voldemort was very stupid to not try to court them to his side - mermen have some water powers or something.

And it all rolled down from this point.

Harry sees thestrals in the end of his first year.

One saturday evening when he's lurking outside to try and clear his head he sees Hagrid feeding them and ask him about them.

'Heir of Slytherin' thing. Meets Luna and they become quick friends. Falling out with Hermione who thinks Luna's insane. Ron being an idiot.

Parseltongue abilities when towards magic. (luna's experiments)

Saving Ginny.

Talk with Luna who decides since Harry is heir of Gryffindor (which he isn't but Luna makes that up so to justify her reasoning to make Harry the most awesome wizard). Luna giving Harry a journal bound to her one so they could communicate without owls (an idea she got from Riddle's diary).

Sirius Black escaping, Luna starts training with Madame Pomphrey. More Neville (You know, I wouldn't blame you if you went of to chase Black. I would do the same thing if Le... doesn't matter, I'm still useless and you're not, right?).

('A time turner?' Harry looked at Hermione who immediately started off explaining it while fastening the chain to both of their necks.) 'Dumbledore gave her a time turner. Doesn't it seem overly convenient? What's so special about Hermione? There are lots more smart overachievers.'

'I always thought phoenix the Fox...

'Fawkes, you mean'

'That's what i said. I always thought he was a seer.'

'Yes, because that's the way he knew where the chamber is?' Harry said rolling his eyes, still he felt happier, lighter somewhat. Talking to Luna always did that to a person. That or confused to death.

'And I already know what we're doing next. We're going to become animaguses in that miracle hall Tipsy recommended.'

'The come and go room?'

'Miracle hall, Harry. You sometimes have so spotty memory. Maybe you should let me run a scan to find if you're infected by invisible xxxx'

'Change a course, Mr. Potter?' McGonagall asked.

'Yes, professor. Divination to arithmancy. I know I would have to attend it along third though, I don't mind.' Luna will be there with him.

'Under normal circumstances that should be pondered more, but I think you made a good decision. I will take care of it.' Proffesor said. It was obvious she was more fond of him than before.

He had Luna and a ghost to thank for his good performance in Transgifuration.

'Make sure you buy appropriate textbook for it, Arithmancy and Numerology is very complex. Of course it has nothing against Transfiguration.'

'I had an interesting talk with Ginevra Weasley over the summer.' Luna starts as Harry flops down next to her in their compartment.

'Really? Why didn't you write it in journal?'

'She said to keep my slutty hands from her hero.' Silence hung in the air. Harry suddenly had the urge to bang his head to the wall.

'I didn't even spoke to her.' Harry said resigned. What was it with girls and tragic hero stuff?

'Funny. I didn't even say she meant you when she talked about her hero.' Luna stated opening once again quibler. Harry felt his cheeks redden. He was about to answer when Hermione and Ron barged in.

'There you are, mate.'

Learning mermish (some powers), animagi (Luna - lemur, Harry - lawping (pempė)) , dueling.

Year five - becoming good friends with Neville, crush on Katie Bell and later Tracy Davis (a moment in a library).

Summer after Sirius died Luna writes Harry abbreviated myths of wizarding world and some history too.

Harry gets interested in Grindelwald and animation!

Year six - Luna and Harry in RoR learn battle transfiguration (somewhat, nothing super duper powerful), Harry becoming potions genius because of Prince's textbook, Neville training alongside them. Katie Bell getting captains badge.

Harry briefly goes out with Susan Bones.

Seventh year of destroying Horcruxes and Luna's adventures in Hogwarts, later imprisonmentr in malfoy mannor.

'Luna?' Harry asked, shocked. He thought she was in Azkaban or some anti magic cell, because honestly not many could keep Luna in. But she was in Malfoy manor and really, she could have escaped by her lemur form.

He didn't understood why she didn't but it hurt to think she was so powerless.

'Harry.' She stated and Ron who obviously was running mad because of Hermione turn on delluminator.

'Why didn't you, it's not that..'

'I couldn't just leave Mr. Ollivander. And don't you think lemur would be highly noticable?'


	6. Harry's daughter kills Scorpius

Scorpius Malfoy found dead in the Prefect Bathroom, Myrtle exsorcised, Harry investigating - Malfoy was involved in some gambling lost his money, taken a loan from his buddies maybe revenge?

Turns out it was Al's fault.

Al is Scorpius's friend but apparently his was more than that. It happened because of jealousy issues.

An accident. Scorpius is a Slytherin while Al is a Ravenclaw.

M

Myrtle saw it happen that's why Al had excoriated her. Scorpius gets Lily pregnant and Albus deals with it.

Lucy Weasley, daughter of Percy Weasley

They would have congratulated me, you know. Some of them would have. If I just told them what I did that one day. Revenge is funny, that way. It feels so right at the time you act on it but later... I should have dealt with it differently, I should have been calmer... I killed him and it's do it

ighdulateds

* * *

"Oh!" A fifteen year old girl exclaimed, her mousy brown hair shaking as she stood up hurriedly. She looked back at her older cousin. "Sorry, Hugh, but I have to go, you know how it is with Prefect's bathroom..." She said in passing and hurried through the entrance - a painting covered hole and left her red haired cousin alone, with half of the chess pieces about to go in to an argument with each other (they were quite rebellious for animated pieces of marble)

The girl's name was Lucy Weasley, daughter of Percy Weasley and Audrey, a muggle. Lucy, along with her two cousins - Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley were all in the same year at Hogwarts and in the same house - Griffindor.

It was a Sunday evening when Lucy decided to finally take advantage of her prefect duties and take a luxury shower in the Prefect's bathroom.

She was walking quite fast, her steps loud and echoing as she went through the corridors of the most magical sight of Wizarding Britain. She, herself, didn't notice the beauty of the place, there was a lot on her mind. Her cousin, Lily, was once again acting out - Lily thrived for attention and Lucy was not comfortable with it. Sometimes she hated being a Weasley and sometimes she hated the fact that she took after her mother and looked nothing like one.

When she finally reached the Prefect's bathroom, Lucy put her ear to the door and listened for a few minutes if there was anyone in there. She herself had never had an embarrassment like her other cousin had, but Rose had told her that she once had come in the Prefect's bathroom while it was occupied by a couple (neither of whom were prefects) that was otherwise engaged.

Lucy snorted as she remembered Rose's indignant words as she told her about it, her cousin was very much a prude. Still, Lucy was not a voyeur and she knew quite well that kids at Hogwarts were capable of dangerous things when angered (her cousins fell in that category quite nicely) so it was best if she had made sure that no one was there, just in case. Lucy sometimes marvelled how even after all these centuries, no simple locking sistem was created to prevent such a thing.

Wizard logic, she thought slightly resentful. Being a halfblood gave her a rather nice perspective even if others didn't.

Since Lucy hadn't heard any noise coming from the bathroom she let herself in, immediately putting an advanced locking charm on the door. She marvelled the place a little as she stepped further inside and it was only then when she looked at the pool.

And screamed out.

There, floating on the surface of water was a naked young man with almost bleach blond hair she had recognized immediately.

* * *

The Auror HQ, on the x level of British Ministry of Magic, were located in London. The headquarters, to an outsider who had visited all levels would have looked a little out of place, at least at a first glance.

First of all, it was untidy. Half of the cubicles had massive piles of paper on their desks, paper airplanes were flying around, not out of enjoyment but as a means of notice. There was also a big plastic board in the left corner of the room, full of photographs and other notes stuck to it.

It was just the junior Auror office. Wandering further, one would have seen the offices down the corridor. Each higher level operative had their own office and at the end of the long corridor was situated the office of Head Auror.

Second of all, aside from the noise that was buzzing there, the place looked almost modern, or at least, up to date, unlike the facilities in other departments that were carrying out wizard tradition at being lost in time.

Most surprising was that despite how unorganised the force looked, the operatives were highly skilled, the best of the best as many had said. Geniuses, some commented and it was quite an accurate assessment even if the fact meant that paperwork was detested around here.

And it all had to do with one man, Harry Potter.

The man in question was currently sitting in his armchair, sipping some scotch (he was having a break). Harry Potter, famous for many things he did until he became an adult, was now the Head of Aurors, and had been for many years. There were many speculations about why he didn't want to change his job even if there were lots of people who urged him to go for the Minister's post or why he had let his second in command take the post of head of DML.

All of them were incorrect. You see, Harry Potter was quite different a man than he was at the tender age of seventeen when he rid the world of a dark lord. Since then he had became an active part in preserving Britain's security and making sure all criminals were caught. He had experienced much more than any man had before and he didn't enjoy those adventures, not anymore.

So, he might've had accepted a change in position to a more secure (and boring) desk job had he not been so lazy. Harry Potter abhorred the need to socialise, over the years after being sold out by his comrades to the press numerous times he was content to stay where he were, in his warm chair, only sometimes standing up and going into the field to investigate but most of the time listening to catapults beet the cannons again on his Wizarding wireless. Of course, he pretended to be a nice, in wizarding world's life involved man in public, becoming a sort of advisor for other department heads (but only on weekends) but most of his social circle were family or very few friends he trusted with his life.

Harry Potter had stopped caring about wizarding world long ago, opting a more lax approach.


	7. Theodore Nott time travels au

Prologue

Five years after Harry Bloody Potter had triumphed over You-know-who and though Theo was somewhat used to the changes this development brought, he certainly was not okay with it.

Well, Theodore was glad to be rid of the constant fear with living in a world dictated by a maniac, he certainly was joyious enough that he would not have to follow his late (fortunately) father's footsteps and become a slave.

However, all this was mute in face of complete atrocity on his account. How could healers be so impassive?! Thedore Nott was here, bleeding all over the reception corridor and those bastards did nothing to react and merely because the boy-who-lived-twice had taken his kid (he had a kid?) to check a boo-boo or along the similar lines.

Nott was quickly loosing his patience.

Working in department of mysteries meant that he was constantly doing potentially lethal experiments, which he couldn't tell anyone about, though if those petty fans would knew he was doing a job far more useful than anything Harry Potter has done through out his whole miserable life, Nott would definetely be the one getting the preffered treatment. Nott worked in Intelligence sector, he was fairly unexperienced in terms of expertise, one that specialists get through years of practise, however he was instinctually predisposed to spell crafting.

Even if he hadn't joined department, Nott would have made considerable profit patenting his spells, and sometimes he regreted choosing a path of being a shadow, an unknown variable, but that usually only happened after his third shot of firewhiskey and only if some of his old Hogwart's aquentencis had contacted him.

But as it is always with the Universe, one always has to have their pluses and minuses.

Theo's minus, a gargantuan one at that, was that he was terrible at healing charms. He could make a decent potion, and he had made himself a Blood Replenesher to prevent himself from death-from-blood-loss, but because the gashes in his torso were technically caused by dark magic, an intermediate scholar at healing that his project partner was could not take care of it.

He was beginning to think how unfair and incredibly stupid it was that he survived Voldemort and managed to figure his adult life the way his teenage self loath to think about (Past Theo was apathetic to future, mostly because he was inclined to think he was not going to have one), and now he was going to bleed out in st Mungos because no already unoccupied healer was paying attention because Great Harry Potter has brought a toddler in for a check up.

His mind was slowly clouding up. Some remote part of him recognized this and it vowed that if he comes out of this ridiculous ordeal alive, Theodore Nott will do something about it.

About this whole unfamiliar world where purebloods were the scum, half bloods were nationally praised heroic icons, and muggleborns were accepted as normal.

Ch1 I shit you not

It has been almost a year since Theo has made his promise to fix everything, and while he has made little progress, he did have acumulated a lot of information that was beyond useful.

Summary: Theodore Nott travels back in time to three years after first war is one, the day before his mother dies. He is motivated by the unacceptable change in society

when he tries to snoop in hogwarts snape finds him, and would rat him to dumbledore but nott kills him and pretends to be snape.


	8. Scorpius Malfoy is a stalker

Plan, wrecked.

Summary: Scorpius Malfoy - social pariah, son of a death eater, a Ravenclaw, and very obsessed with uncovering incriminating details about Potters and Weasleys of the next generation. And because of minimal success of past few years he cooks up a plan that, in the long run, is only going to make it harder for Scorpius to achieve his goal, because, amazingly enogh, feelings will get in the way.

* * *

HIGLY SENSITIVE INFO. KEEP OUT.

Victoire Weasley: 23

Ted Lupin 25

Dominique Weasley: 22

Molly Weasley:

Rose Weasley: 17. Ravenclaw. Prefect. Red, curly hair. Smart but has an anxiety problem that leads to mucking up the exams. Favorite subject - unknown. Never had a boyfriend. Probably a lesbian (kissed Jo Higgs during a Hufflepuff party), lack of credible evidence (Higgs is a slut and a junkie, it's no surprise she Frenched Weasley). Has weakness for every-flavour-butterbeer (not the failed Bertie Botts invention, but WWW kind), hates Proffesor Smith for some reason (?), also despises her cousins James, Fred, and Louis Weasley, the last one conflict caused multiple incidents over the years. Best friends with her cousin, Lucy Weasley, no other close friends, at least from the first glance. Had a dispute with Albus Potter, former best friend, and wants to right things but Potter isn't budging.

Limited contact despite the same house - ignoring so far.

Louis Weasley: 18. Griffindor. All ready graduated. Best friends with James Potter and Fred Weasley. Hates his older sister Dominique, has for a long time. Often targets Rose in his pranks. Womanizer, yet there seems to be a story behind that behavior (read Tanscript). Used to bully Albus Potter but doesn't after the latter put him into coma. (This isn't a well-know fact, suspected blackmail by Albus) Failed to get into the Quidditch school, unlike James, which caused a rift between them. Works at WWW currently.

Albus Potter: 17. Slytherin. Head Boy. Plays beater. Some would decribe him as 'on the head of the food chain' - extremely popular. Flaunts his sexuality (Bisexual), despite the fact even several family members are disgusted by him (James and Louis especially). Regarded as example of a confident, open-minded, studious youth. Taken his History, Muggle Studies, and Herbology N.E. during his fifth year. Extremely adept at magic - was able Outwardly seems friendly but has sociapathic tendencies (re: putting Louis in a coma, wrecking James's broom, getting Lily's ex-boyfriend, Norman Finnegan, expelled), has no Griffindor 'friends', except his cousin, Roxanne. Treats his 'best friend' - Frankie Longbottom (Hufflepuff) - badly, but the latter just keeps coming back. On and Off 'romance' with Aura Zabini (Slytherin). Regularly hooks up with Quim (Joaquim) Navas, a Griffindor, but in secret. Is known to overreact where Lily or Roxanne are involved. It appears he doesn't care much for others.

Roxanne Weasley: 16. Griffindor. Has dyslexia. Known for being a 'party animal' and for going to the extremes where her family is involved. Hates Louis Weasley, is estranged with her older brother, Fred.

Lily Potter: 15. Hufflepuff. Used to have an eating disorder. Lost her virginity when she was 13, which was made a public fact. Has a reputation of being a slut, which is unfounded. Used to be closer to James than Albus, yet after the incident became almost dependent on Albus, who 'came out' as bisexual at about the same time, presumably to distract the media attention from her (it worked).

In certain circles known for supplying Euphoria, a halucogenic potion, which she is able to make without much difficulty, known for her potion making skills. Has a lot of friends, all of which are girls. No other boyfriend after the one who 'spilled the beans'.

James Potter: 19. Griffindor. After one year at Quidditch school was picked up by Falcon's scout and is their current reserve Seeker. Used to have a steady girlfriend (Cora Riley) but she broke up with him (Albus somehow involved?) Often pranks people, which has often lead to near deathly accidents. Suspected ADD. Hates Albus Potter ever since he was sorted into the 'evil house'.

Fred Weasley: 20. Griffindor.

* * *

Albus potter was kidnapped a few times when he was a child, as a result he learned a few tricks like how to make bombs, amulets, and how to trick people.

he steals muggle money which he then turns into galeons.

"This is much bigger than you, way bigger than you, squirt." The man, the one who was holding Al captive explained

Al is kidnapped by Roger Davies.

Action starts during Lily's last year at hogwarts when her life is threatened, Al nows it's Davies making contact with him, so Al gets hired as the

* * *

Hugo Weasley: 15, squib

* * *

28 years after the Battle of Hogwarts. South China Sea. Pulau Batang island, Indonesia.

Honestly, he could have chosen even a better high out than this miniature piece of land with a life volcano, but at the time Al had other things to worry about than his future comfort - the U.S.A. equivalent of Aurors, by them known as the '' - were hunting him, barely out of school, down.

The only perk was that they at least didn't know Al, who was always careful to do his business in disguise. The … only had a fragment of his skin, and , perhaps, blood, courtesy of a bounty hunter that had been sent to deal with him. Fortunately, Albus had taken a precaution against Polyjuice potion years ago, but that didn't mean it was yet safe for him to resurface, cover i.d. or not.

But that was only a theory. Albus Potter had a huge family, family who thought he was on a road trip that lasted much more than a year.

He couldn't contact them, himself, but he could use a house elf. Even if having a house elf was more and more troublesome these days, hell,

* * *

Since Al was a child, he always loved stories about the war against Voldemort. While other members of Potter - Weasley clan were either scared, ignorant (because they hadn't heard much and had no idea how to find out stuff), or in awe with what their relatives had done, their heroic actions, Al always wanted to know more about Voldemort.

He would asks for his parents or relatives to tell him stories (they rarely bulged), he would read anything somewhat credible he could find his hands on, but it was hard.

Eventually, though, he did learned enough.

You could even say Al had a morbid fascination with everything Voldemort did. Therefore, when during his early teenage years he had organised a hist with his friend Sam (The only one he had ever trusted,

The Magician tarot card - davies teaches him

I am cheating

Ace Tim Hagan

* * *

"You're not going to let me go, are you?"

"Now why would you say such a thing?"

Albus Potter, kidnapped on his ninth birthday celebration - what a joke!

His captive, a tall, neatly dressed wizard with a rather plaid expression smiled at little Albus almost genially.

"You're not wearing a mask. This could be a disguise, but it's not a very good one."

"Tell me more." His captive sounded as though he was merely indulging Albus.

"I know who you're pretending to be - Everyone knows Roger Davies.."

"They do, do they?" Roger Davies, or someone who was impersonating him using polyjuice potion, seemed completely unaffected.

"Yep," Al continued quietly, not taking his eyes off from his kidnapper. "Davies is a recluse, my mum told me. Everyone knows that."

"And what does that mean?'

"It means that


	9. Dominique weasley time travel au

One of Harry's nieces :Dominique travels back in time to Harry's seventh/sixth year and helps him. She is older than him by ten years at the time they first meet.

She is there to save wizarding world - to change the future.

Time can be rewritten.

In the future wizarding world is destroyed when muggles find out about it. There's a great war and many are killed both humans and wizards.

She calls herself Wes - Wesley Dominic. She knows how to kill with a song. That's her greatest skill - she learned it from merepeople of the black lake - they told a prophesy about the end of all. She learned it for one minute or for an eternity - the time was not moving at all while she learned it.

She kills Harry in 2026 only to return in 1997 (6th year) to save them all. She loved Harry - being a time traveler - Dominique Weasley disappeared when she was eleven.

Harry, stunned under the invisibility cloak, felt so helpless like never before. Bellatrix was urging Malfoy to kill Headmaster when suddenly a greenish light appeared - a bit different than avada kedavra's light, bit more yellow. In front of Headmaster whose eyes were wide a beautiful woman was standing. She had long curly blond hair and blue eyes.

''What the?'' one of death eaters started to say, Bellatrix with a curse on her lips, Snape barging in.

The girl opened her mouth and sang, Her eyes glowing green light. Death eaters except snape and malfoy collapsed, blood puoring down their ear, eye, nose, mouth holes.

Harry found that he could move again and threw of the cloak.

..

Dumbledore regained his posture

'who are you?' he asked.

'Wesley Dominic, if you must know. But you can call me Wes.' She winked to Harry.

''It's all right, love.'' He says blinking tears away. "I understand." His green eyes locking to her saphire ones.

"No! No, no, NO! Why can you stop me, stop it all? Don't you get it? All I have to do...

"No, Love. The song was created not to change time but preserve balance. It was never meant to be used by a human!

"Well, tough! I love you, Harry, how could you let me kill you? To save it all?

"it had to be done. better me than Al.

"But what about me?

"You're a hero, Nikki, there will be poems written about you, songs sung

"No! Not if I interfere.

"You can't do that, if you travel once more you could kill yourself, you could kill the whole world.

"Time can be rewritten. That's what the mere prince said. I never should have listened to them all - Sacrifices must be made for magic, for beings. I sacrificed you and now I'll take it back, take back all of it. As if it never existed. no prophesy, no death

"No us.'' Harry interrupted her, as tears of blood began to fall.

"If that what it takes to save you, than I'll do it in a heartbeat"

Dominique Weasley, now Wesley Dominic - time traveler, the one you saved the future by killing the only man she ever loved - Harry Potter started to sing - the song that will change course of history.

Doesn't matter that it did it so many times before - there were rules that shouldn't be broken, fixed points of time that must happen.

And she chose to destroy it, destroy it all because for the first time in her life she felt the need to be selfish.

There was one special prisoner in Azkaban. Since after the war Azkaban had got rid of Dementors it was almost acceptable to live there. Not that prisoners that resided there were worth the accommodations.

There was one prisoner there, in a high security ward.


	10. Dominique weasley time travel au 2

One of Harry's nieces :Dominique travels back in time to Harry's seventh/sixth year and helps him. She is older than him by ten years at the time they first meet.

She is there to save wizarding world - to change the future.

Time can be rewritten.

In the future wizarding world is destroyed when muggles find out about it. There's a great war and many are killed both humans and wizards.

She calls herself Wes - Wesley Dominic. She knows how to kill with a song. That's her greatest skill - she learned it from merepeople of the black lake - they told a prophesy about the end of all. She learned it for one minute or for an eternity - the time was not moving at all while she learned it.

She kills Harry in 2026 only to return in 1997 (6th year) to save them all. She loved Harry - being a time traveler - Dominique Weasley disappeared when she was eleven.

Harry, stunned under the invisibility cloak, felt so helpless like never before. Bellatrix was urging Malfoy to kill Headmaster when suddenly a greenish light appeared - a bit different than avada kedavra's light, bit more yellow. In front of Headmaster whose eyes were wide a beautiful woman was standing. She had long curly blond hair and blue eyes.

''What the?'' one of death eaters started to say, Bellatrix with a curse on her lips, Snape barging in.

The girl opened her mouth and sang, Her eyes glowing green light. Death eaters except snape and malfoy collapsed, blood puoring down their ear, eye, nose, mouth holes.

Harry found that he could move again and threw of the cloak.

..

Dumbledore regained his posture

'who are you?' he asked.

'Wesley Dominic, if you must know. But you can call me Wes.' She winked to Harry.

''It's all right, love.'' He says blinking tears away. "I understand." His green eyes locking to her saphire ones.

"No! No, no, NO! Why can you stop me, stop it all? Don't you get it? All I have to do...

"No, Love. The song was created not to change time but preserve balance. It was never meant to be used by a human!

"Well, tough! I love you, Harry, how could you let me kill you? To save it all?

"it had to be done. better me than Al.

"But what about me?

"You're a hero, Nikki, there will be poems written about you, songs sung

"No! Not if I interfere.

"You can't do that, if you travel once more you could kill yourself, you could kill the whole world.

"Time can be rewritten. That's what the mere prince said. I never should have listened to them all - Sacrifices must be made for magic, for beings. I sacrificed you and now I'll take it back, take back all of it. As if it never existed. no prophesy, no death

"No us.'' Harry interrupted her, as tears of blood began to fall.

"If that what it takes to save you, than I'll do it in a heartbeat"

Dominique Weasley, now Wesley Dominic - time traveler, the one you saved the future by killing the only man she ever loved - Harry Potter started to sing - the song that will change course of history.

Doesn't matter that it did it so many times before - there were rules that shouldn't be broken, fixed points of time that must happen.

And she chose to destroy it, destroy it all because for the first time in her life she felt the need to be selfish.

There was one special prisoner in Azkaban. Since after the war Azkaban had got rid of Dementors it was almost acceptable to live there. Not that prisoners that resided there were worth the accommodations.

There was one prisoner there, in a high security ward.


	11. Dominique weasley time travel au 3

There was one prisoner that Nurmergard had. That prisoner's cell was just bellow off Grindelwald's cell. Along with the cell of Grindelwald's, it was protected with anti magic spells and any other kind of enchantments that could keep them contained.

Those two cells hosted two most dangerous criminals, one dark lord and the other one... well the other one wasn't famous.

Yet.

* * *

She smirked, as she brushed her strawberry blond hair from her eyes. It was time to go.

The guards had no idea what was coming...

Again.

* * *

Hugo Weasley, ministry's archivist, known for his investigative skills even internationally, had finally had an opportunity to read the most exclusive transcripts, the Nurmergard's archives. He waited for this moment a long time. Because it was one of the most guarded peace of knowledge, but also because it may have contained proof.

Proof that his cousin existed, once upon a time.

But he never found her name.

* * *

Dominique was quite an accomplished person. She had a wand and head for enchanting things, she had talent for cursebraking and, of course, the most important skill of all.

She could sing.

You might sarcastically say, oh what useful talent she has, I bet she just sings the villains or problems away.

Would it help you, you incompetent, if I told you she's a witch?

No? Still not ringing any bells?

What about mere people?

* * *

It's time. This is the last time she'll ever escape only to come back again at some point of the timeline.

It's time.

She's been dreading it, procrastinating, she even tried to get herself killed (and got a lightning-bolt shaped scar, isn't that neat) but now was the time, time to man up and like a good little girl finish it off.

Finish him off.

Her Harry.

* * *

Hugo Weasley published only one book, only one, and that was miniscule compared to books published by his overbearing mother and his more often than not sister.

And to general public that book was a book of urban wizarding tales or just plain fiction.

There were only few people who knew the truth.

And only one of them was alive. His name was Albus Potter.

Harry did married Ginny, however Ginny got insane after an overdose of magical steroids the harpies used.

Dominique, Harry's only love, transfers her fetus to Ginny and so is born ASP

Ginny has to drink some potion that makes her act sane

* * *

Al is Dominiques and Harry's son, Lily is not Harry's daughter,

But he loves her anyway.

Living with a mental person is hard, most of the growing up is done by old Kreacher called winky who is good at keeping secrets.

Harry often leaves (no not to asignments but to see dominique or rather she comes to him and they go whereever

* * *

When Harry Potter died, or rather was killed, public got into an uproar - they absolutely had to find who was the killer of their icon, the boy-turned-man savior with perfect image of a family man.

This also provided to be a good business opportunity for Rita Skeeter. Ancient as she was, she took all the ridicule her unabridged biography got and got off with a bang.

The Biography was the source that gave the most evidence to the urban tales.

A girl of golden hair, a boy of green eyes and a time travelling song.


	12. Forced marriage au

There comes a time.

"The time's running out, I'm afraid, my dear." Lady Greengrass says to her elder daughter, as the two sip their tea.

"I know, mama, I know." Daphne replies, impatiently. "What would you have me do? I will not settle and there's little to choose from."

"You sound as though you were choosing a dress to wear." Her mother says disapprovingly. "It is unbecoming for a lady to sound like that."

"But that's it, mama. I won't be a lady whether I marry or not." Daphne, while sensible and dignified, is still young and with no experience. Her youthful arrogance only makes her bitterness more expressive.

"Nonsense -" Lady Greengrass starts, trying feebly to calm her daughter down.

"No, but it's true!" Daphne stands up, abruptly, as the buried rage erupts. "If I'll marry Nott or Malfoy - or Selwyn as it may - they will get my inheritance! They will get my money, my relics, my Wizengamot seat and I won't be the Lady Greengrass!"

Her mother blinks at her for a few fleeting moments and then states, quietly but more coldly than any cooling charm.

"Sit down, Daphne. I will not listen to this again. There is nothing I or your father can do."

"There must be something!" Daphne flays her hands in a frustrated gesture, disobeying her mother.

"There isn't anything!" Lady rises upwards, towering her daughter and glaring holes into her. The silk robe of navy blue goes down in waves as the Lady of the manor stalks out of the drawing room.

Daphne sags back onto the sofa and puts her head into her arms, feeling despair.

* * *

While she was still alive, Hermione Granger, the muggleborn Griffindor, often reproached the archaic traditions of the pureblood life. She called them many things, for example, restrictions and was never willing to see any possible benefit they had.

That is, however, not to say there weren't any.

Had she and Harry Potter been friends, her negative views would have undoubtedly influenced his and probably made him dislike purebloods just as much.

But they weren't friends and so Harry formed his own opinions, eventually coming to conclusion that while a great deal of pureblood rules were idiotic, there were many that preserved wizarding culture and that much of Granger's disaprooving remarks were caused by envy.

Actually, it was quite funny or, at least interesting how different things could have been had the coin flipped onto the other side. After all, Granger, Weasley and him, Harry, could have been such friends had he been the one with the lightening bolt scar. That, however, was Nevile Longbottom, the famous boy who lived.

Harry spent long nights lounging in the Griffindor tower envying the boy - even more so after he learned that he, too, could have easily been the boy of the Prophecy.

Harry wasn't jealous for long - Longbottom and much of his friends died in the final battle, the battle Harry missed out as he was finishing his last year at Durmstrang, the school he transfered to after he couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

(1994-1995)

"You musn't let it get to you." Zacharias Smith says nonchalantly. He's leaning against one of the colons, gazing out from the balcony to the quiditch field.

Harry glances at the hufflepuff before looking back down at his pale hands that are clutching the balcony's railings. His knuckles are white, Harry notices.

"I wouldn't - normally." Harry answers. Then continues. "But it pisses me off!" He punches the stone angrily, not putting much force in the motion.

"Understandable." Zach replies, sounding bored.

Harry snorts and glances at him. Under normal circumstance it is doubtful they would be friends - Harry's much too unsociable to make friends from people in other houses and Zach is a self important bigot, at least on the surface. But they are friends. Simply because, as Harry not for the first time thinks, they are in the same boat.

They both should have a standing in the wizarding world - Zach is Hufflepuff's descendant and Harry should be Lord Potter. Unfortunately, they are neither simply because their fathers made the same mistake and married their mothers.

Actually, when he thinks on it, Harry's far worse off than Zach is. At least his parents are alive and not vegetables for which he has to pay, you know day care sort of stuff, at least Zach's mother is a halfblood and respectable among the upper middle class.

Harry's not nearly as lucky.

The saddest thing is that Harry wouldn't care for such things as social standing if he had a family. But since he did not (The muggles did not count and the vedgetables of the parents neither) Harry had no support network, no adult he was important to and could get advice from.


	13. Albus Potter is a criminal mastermind

Antichrist

Inspired by Owl Vison song.

* * *

1.

Summary: What is good? All that heightens the feeling of power in man, the will to power, power itself. What is bad? All that is born of weakness. What is happiness? The feeling that power is growing, that resistance is overcome. Fist in Antichrist series.

The continuous noise of the speakers drowned all the crowd. Some were dancing, others were simply hanging out. There were those who stood awkwardly in the corners, some attempting to move with the beat, unsuccessfully, others embarrassed by their predicament.

He pitied them all, really. Albus felt like a giant among cockroaches when he mingled with those pathetic creatures, but occasionally he had no choice. They were, in a sense, his wondrous subjects and he lived through them - inspecting their movements, learning their fear, hopes, dreams, causing them joy or pain, neither of which he preferred.

Albus was twisted that way. Sometimes it even made him ponder if Albus could change himself but then he would smirk, an action he perfected over the years, but, sadly, was rarely able to perform, so as not to cause any suspicion. He would smirk, ferally, like it was the funniest thought.

It was. Albus prided on the knowledge of who or what exactly he was. And most of all, he knew exactly what he wanted.

And that was power. In all shapes and sizes, power was the driving force behind all his actions. You could even say it turned it on, and possibly that was the reason he liked sex so much, the cause behind him hanging out in ridiculous, crampy, noisy places like this club.

Even his view on good and bad was screwed.

"Why are you so mopey?" A random girl asks him as she's pressing against him, writhing like she's having a seizure, though Al supposes it's meant to be attractive. Al's impressed that he even hears what she's saying, or, maybe, it's the lip reading, he isn't sure. He studies her for a while - appealing, but nothing to lose one's wits over, not that he would let himself be manipulated by women, of all..

"I lacked your company, why else?" He answers, smiling seductively, even as it pains him to do so - after all, Al'd rather his face was constantly frozen on the impassive - he loathes to give anything away.

But, he reasons with himself as the girl - What was her name again? - sticks a tongue down his throat, this is just acting.

And Al is an expert actor.

* * *

3.

His grandmother died, last year. It was a rather wonderfully convincing reason for visiting the Malfoys. Ted, himself, wanted nothing to do with them, especially the old Narcissa Malfoy, his grandmother's sister. But he did have something to do at the Malfoy manor so pretending to want 'mend family ties', to quote his letter, was a good pretext as any.

It was a chilly autumn afternoon, and Ted felt quite relieved he didn't attend Hogwarts anymore - Scotland at this time of year was absolutely unbearable, in his opinion. Actually, Ted Lupin, was two years already out of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, and he still had no idea what to do with his life. This limbo between being a school boy and a working man was fine with him, Ted had enough of money as it were, whether acquired by honest methods, or not. Personally, he preferred selling goods in black market as it was much more interesting than living off his inheritance.

He made his godfather so mad and disappointed, sometimes, not that Harry had any idea what his godson was really up to, even if he had expressed eagerness to find out. Ted was grateful for all that Harry's even done for him, but, really, it was suffocating sometimes, all the caring and protectiveness. Often Ted found it easy to manipulate his godfather, not because the latter was gullible, but because Harry Potter couldn't help but project himself onto Teddy - another poor orphan, just like him. Harry rarely saw the real Ted at all.

His grandma wasn't like that at all, and perhaps this was why the reason he missed her so much. Perhaps this was why he was prepared to revenge her (even if Andromeda Tonks died from natural causes), why he decided to 'visit' Malfoys.

His grandmother, the only time she'd talked about her only living sister, described 'Cissy' (a nickname which she used in a bitter, mocking tone that chilled Ted to his bones)


	14. Dark wizards revive Voldemort

He glanced at her, holding the shovel absentmindedly as she looked around.

"Scared of a little digging? Don't tell me you found your morals now." He said, sarcastically. The woman glared at him and answered

"Why can't we use our wands?" Her face a little dirty from the dust

"The wards, honey, the wards." He said arrogantly leering at her. the two of them were far from friends, in fact they wouldn't have joined forces if not this grave.

It was different from all the graves in the Godric's hallow.

First of all, it was positioned in a park, it was unmarked and took damn long time to find it. Second, it was hidden and (saugomas) by wards that would cause trouble for the best of curse-breakers - not because of their malevolence but because those wards were contentrated on solely hiding the grave, making sure that particular corner of the park, in a gap between rose bushes, would never draw attention.

And those wards made sure no - one could dig the grave with magic.

The whole process was time consuming.

The corpse that lay in that particular grave they were about to uncover wasn't supposed to exist.

No, it wasn't a grave of a murder victim...

The grave belonged to Lord Voldemort.

* * *

1998, just after final battle.

If you asked any ghost about what was the stranger thing that has ever happened at Hogwarts the answers would all differ - after all, a castle full of teenagers and pre-teens equalled disaster and was bound to be a place of interesting stories.

The portraits of castle would jump in and say that they musn't betray the castle's secrets (and then tell some mind-boggling story).

But in the end, it was the walls that if they could, would tell the stories that would make your knees shake, your eyes water and your stomach full of acid.

One particular room, an office, actually had been a place for many things.

There troublemakers were often send, sometimes they would break in on their own just to spite the lord of the land, sometimes other faculty members would visit, just to give reports and would quickly get out, not wanting to be in company of angry squib for long.

Yes, it was Filch's office, or more accurately office that belonged to caretaker of Hogwarts.

And now, it was just some time after the battle.

There were five people in the room. Some famous, others not so much. One of them was Harry Potter, not a student at hogwarts anymore and he wasn't there for his punishment, a survivor and savior, Bill Weasley, a curse breaker and Potter's best friend's oldest brother, good at warding, Kingsley Shakelbolt - the acting minister and one that would be minister for quite some time, Neville Longbottom, the unsung and sung hero, who looked a bit out of place and finally Minerva Macgonagall.

"We have to be absolutely certain." Proffesor repeated the words she saidf not long before, looking straight at Potter's eyes. Potter stifled a sigh, he seemed a little ruffled and irratated.

"Incendio." he intoned, pointing his wand at the body of deceased dark lord. It didn't work. In fact, none of their tried hexes of curses worked on the corpse. They didn't manage to burn it, to vanish it or to transfigure it. It was as if Voldemort from behind the veil was playing joke on them. He must have decided that making sure his body couldn't be destroyed would make up for the pile of ashes that was left of him after the first war. It seemed that anything short of fiendfyre would destroy it.

"We have to burry it then." Longbottom said, disdain showing on his scarred face. They all were against it. Public thrived to make a piece out of the corpse, they demanded for it to be burned before them and neither of them disagreed because burial seemed a bit too respectful for that monster.

"But no one has to know about that." Potter stated looking at their faces. "We make a show of burning a body of a death-eaters and we shove this one somewhere it can't be found. That's where you come in, Bill."

* * *

"Eureka!" The man exclaimed as the two of them uncovered the body. It was in perfect condition. The bugs dind't seem to affect it at all.

"I can almost fell the galeons."She sing songed

* * *

"maybe the giant x gives you the indication? It's so obvious"


	15. Regulus Black Mrs Zabini fic

He looked around at the cafe. It was an ordinary, poorly lit muggle cafe with eclectic sort of design. On one of the walls a work of art was hung, only a quality reproduction, he was sure, but it was one of the things that made this place bearable to hold meetings.

Meetings that won't be overheard.

He was wearing a glamour, of course he was. You could never be careful, especially at this time.

At the time of war.

A bell rang as the front door opened. He immediately felt the magic in the air, she finally showed up. He felt his lips for into a smug smirk as her black eyes (the only feature she didn't change, same as he so that she would recognise him, though only his presence should be enough) found him. She ignored the waitress and went straight to his table.

Graceful as cat she motioned at the chair and he had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. He stood up and went around to sit her to the chair. She folded her hands on the table and gazed at him as he ordered waitress to bring a bottle wine.

"You have been especially vague in your letter, Black." She said in French as she sipped the wine carefully as she was unaccustomed to muggle beverages (wizarding wines were much better) and had no care for them.

"That was my objective, yes." He answered and waited for her to demand to explain himself. French witches always are more complicated.

"I don't have time for this, surely you realise, busy being mother and all." She said bringing the glass to her lips, her gaze leaving his glamoured features and looking outside to the muggle street. Her nose scrunched up in distaste at the site of them but she didn't remark. As long as the contact remained minimum she was content on bearing muggles, they could be used for business, after all.

"Ah, yes, how is little man doing." His lips formed a smile, he was well aware his words could be understood differently.

"My son is perfectly well, thank you and the old coot is on his last vacation." He smirked.

"I thought he would have experienced an unfortunate accident by now?" Regulus asked, sounding mildly interested. Zabini smirked.

"

* * *

Regulus is old friends with Adele Virgo - Zabini. French pureblood witch who he met in one of the pureblood gala when he was just a kid, they secretly remained in contact as neither of them wished to be set up with each other by their parents.

Adele marries old succesful pireblood bussinessman Italian Antonio Zabini and has just a few months ago given birth to her son Blaise.

Adele same as Regulus had grew up in a muggle hating environment but eventually they realised that they could profit from muggles.

Regulus decided to leave Voldemort as he got tired of killing people and realised that it's impossible to kill all muggles and \

Lily made a choice and it was a damn hard one too. She knew she was going to die, James too, but what she also knew was that in order for her son to survive and shine better and higher than anyone she would need to act swifly and quickly.


	16. Unspeakable meddles with sorting au

The invisible Unspeakable stood next to the stool on which the Sorting Hat was placed. She stood a comfortable distance away from it that she could affect it and also be safe from the fumbling first years who crowded it.

Mary MacDonald sighed inaudibly and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She promised herself she won't interfere with the life of the prophecy's child. But he also coincidentally was the kid of her best (and only) friend.

Mary might not have had the clearest of morals but she did have some guidelines and some sense of right and wrong. And leaving your godson alone to face the cruel and egotistical world - that was one of the things that just were not done.

She waited until the stringy proffesor intoned Harry's name and then, just as the terrified eleven year old placed the hat on his head she intoned the binding spell and compelled the hat shout out 'Ravenclaw'.

This was really not the perfect solution but Mary didn't have any choice. She was placed under various of bindings that prevented her from meddling more and the least she could do was to make sure Harry Potter would not get influenced by Griffindor 'fearlessness'. She would have preffered to sent him to Slytherin, but really the public backlash not to mention the inside threats from children of the death eaters would have been more detrimental.

Ravenclaw while not as welcoming or warm as Hufflepuff would encourage Harry to apply himself and give him a healthy dose of realism.

At least she hoped so.

* * *

Harry stared at the offered hand. He looked straight to Nott's eyes. His dark blue eyes gazed at him earnestly. Harry felt his heart clench in a way it hadn't done before. Nott knew a lot, he had seen too much and it had hurt him.

He was far from the spoiled pureblood he should have been.

Harry took the offered hand and shook it, firmly.


	17. Survivor sickness1

"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."

Blank shock showed in Voldemort's face for a moment, but then it was gone.

"But what does it matter?" he said softly. "Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone . . . and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy . . ."

"But you're too late," said Harry. "You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took his wand from him."

Harry twitched the hawthorn wand, and he felt the eyes of everyone in the Hall upon it.

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispered Harry. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does . . . I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

(Harry Potter and Deathly Hallows, chapter 36, by J. )

A muscle in Voldemort's jaw twitched and his lips turned into smirk. Extremely unexpected one at that.

"Oh, Potter you have no idea what you're up against." Voldemort said shocking Harry and shook his left arm. It all came too fast - From invisible wandholder fastened to Voldemort's left biceps a yew wand fell out and shot a silent spell at Harry.

Harry tried to duck and shield at the same time but Dark Lord's spell was quicker.

Harry Potter was blasted from his feet, hawthorn wand falling aside.

After all If it was so easy to gain Deathstick's alliance, why Voldemort couldn't win it back?

* * *

A hunched figure was standing in front of Veil of Death. It was what was left of Wizarding world's 'savior' Harry Potter - pale almost see through skin, marked by numerous ugly scars and blue veins, big dry green eyes - exact colouring of Killing curse that could make many shiver. His once shiny and messy black hair were now cut short in military stile though you could see it was done out of necessity - there were too many bold spots. His face that was turned towards the Veil had an ugly deformation - whole left cheek was burned out.

All in all Harry Potter looked approximately fifty years old. And very battered.

In truth Harry Potter was merely twenty seven years old. His appearance while looked so horrible was deceiving. It was a result of numerous rituals he had undergone and potions he had used to gain power in order to destroy Voldemort.

It took him eight years to learn dark and other powerful magic and become powerful enough to defeat Dark Lord.

Aftermath was ugly because there were few survivors and muggles had somewhat caught on that something secret was happening near them.

It was a nightmare that Harry lived through in hiding with one person that still mattered to him - Teddy Lupin, his godson. Ron, Fred, Molly, Arthur Weasleys and Hermione were dead, the remaining weren't on speaking terms with him (Ginny was in insane ward), Neville was somewhere in Southern America enjoying Amazon forest. And Luna was long dead by Harry's hand - she willingly let him to use her as a sacrifice to one of darkest rituals Harry had done.

But the nightmare wasn't at all finished - Teddy died after two years of peace because he caught some African illness and it clashed with his werewolf's genes horribly.

So now Harry was attempting to kill himself in most painless way.

Not that he deserved that much making so many sins and being so damaged.

Yet he had done what was dumped on his head - Voldemort was now dead and wizarding world's future wasn't his to fix.

After all, he was a hunted man for his crimes (mostly they feared he will become the next dark lord)

And so Harry stepped in the veil and waited for hell to come.

And it did. Just not the way Harry expected.

* * *

It was like being chewed by invisible beast with imaginary teeth and saliva. And then being spit out because apparently he wasn't delicious enough.

Harry fell to his knees. He felt pain all over and knew he wasn't dead yet. He had experienced the beyond once and it was not like his current predicament at all.

He looked up.

'Fucking Circe.' he cursed mentally. It looked like his suicide didn't work - The Veil just spit him out from the other side - maybe it was because of Master of death thing - the one that should prolonged his life if healthy for 200 years. (and him being only partially human that meant about 50 years more to live).

Yet then he noticed the desk - one that wasn't there before and on it newspaper with date 1992/1995/1993 on it.

* * *

Performing portal to woods in ireland.

deciding to worry about things later

* * *

'I need my dose' Harry thought frantically looking for strengh potion - one he was addicted to.

Finding out about how sirius died (unspeakables killed him), finding it's a different universe - dimension. Finding ressurection stone to talk to sirius.

Coughing blood! - strengh potion cutting off lung capacity or circulation in them - sth like that,

talking about poisons he took to become immune and so on.

* * *

Helping that universes Harry to kill Voldemort, become strong and defeat Dumbledore.

Talk with Grindelwald.

* * *

"Teddy!" A melodious, urgent voice belonging to an examplary female specimen exclaimed. She looked older than she probably was, the curtain of silky blond locks making her the picture of every man's dream.

"Please, Teddy..." There was desperation in that voice as if what the man was about to do was far more dangerous than any outsider could perceive.

The man, undescribtive, that was the only word how to describe his appearance, ignored her as he stepped forward to the archway.

The Hall of Ctulla was an ancient power place, a hall in the centre of lower leves of one of Egyptian pyramids that once upon a time had hosted the remains of a great wizard, a sorcerer.

But now, now The Hall was like an electric socket, begging to be used or a well with no bottom, always falling.

"I can't, Vic, I really really can't. I have to now but after that I, I will come back. I know I will." He didn't sound too sure.

Teddy is Harry's son./ Harry finds himself in another world where he is neville longbottom, teddy becomes


	18. Survivor sickness2

"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."

Blank shock showed in Voldemort's face for a moment, but then it was gone.

"But what does it matter?" he said softly. "Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone . . . and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy . . ."

"But you're too late," said Harry. "You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took his wand from him."

Harry twitched the hawthorn wand, and he felt the eyes of everyone in the Hall upon it.

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispered Harry. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does . . . I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

(Harry Potter and Deathly Hallows, chapter 36, by J. )

A muscle in Voldemort's jaw twitched and his lips turned into smirk. Extremely unexpected one at that.

"Oh, Potter you have no idea what you're up against." Voldemort said shocking Harry and shook his left arm. It all came too fast - From invisible wandholder fastened to Voldemort's left biceps a yew wand fell out and shot a silent spell at Harry.

Harry tried to duck and shield at the same time but Dark Lord's spell was quicker.

Harry Potter was blasted from his feet, hawthorn wand falling aside.

After all If it was so easy to gain Deathstick's alliance, why Voldemort couldn't win it back?

* * *

A hunched figure was standing in front of Veil of Death. It was what was left of Wizarding world's 'savior' Harry Potter - pale almost see through skin, marked by numerous ugly scars and blue veins, big dry green eyes - exact colouring of Killing curse that could make many shiver. His once shiny and messy black hair were now cut short in military stile though you could see it was done out of necessity - there were too many bold spots. His face that was turned towards the Veil had an ugly deformation - whole left cheek was burned out.

All in all Harry Potter looked approximately fifty years old. And very battered.

In truth Harry Potter was merely twenty seven years old. His appearance while looked so horrible was deceiving. It was a result of numerous rituals he had undergone and potions he had used to gain power in order to destroy Voldemort.

It took him eight years to learn dark and other powerful magic and become powerful enough to defeat Dark Lord.

Aftermath was ugly because there were few survivors and muggles had somewhat caught on that something secret was happening near them.

It was a nightmare that Harry lived through in hiding with one person that still mattered to him - Teddy Lupin, his godson. Ron, Fred, Molly, Arthur Weasleys and Hermione were dead, the remaining weren't on speaking terms with him (Ginny was in insane ward), Neville was somewhere in Southern America enjoying Amazon forest. And Luna was long dead by Harry's hand - she willingly let him to use her as a sacrifice to one of darkest rituals Harry had done.

But the nightmare wasn't at all finished - Teddy died after two years of peace because he caught some African illness and it clashed with his werewolf's genes horribly.

So now Harry was attempting to kill himself in most painless way.

Not that he deserved that much making so many sins and being so damaged.

Yet he had done what was dumped on his head - Voldemort was now dead and wizarding world's future wasn't his to fix.

After all, he was a hunted man for his crimes (mostly they feared he will become the next dark lord)

And so Harry stepped in the veil and waited for hell to come.

And it did. Just not the way Harry expected.

* * *

It was like being chewed by invisible beast with imaginary teeth and saliva. And then being spit out because apparently he wasn't delicious enough.

Harry fell to his knees. He felt pain all over and knew he wasn't dead yet. He had experienced the beyond once and it was not like his current predicament at all.

He looked up.

'Fucking Circe.' he cursed mentally. It looked like his suicide didn't work - The Veil just spit him out from the other side - maybe it was because of Master of death thing - the one that should prolonged his life if healthy for 200 years. (and him being only partially human that meant about 50 years more to live).

Yet then he noticed the desk - one that wasn't there before and on it newspaper with date 1992/1995/1993 on it.

* * *

Performing portal to woods in ireland.

deciding to worry about things later

* * *

'I need my dose' Harry thought frantically looking for strengh potion - one he was addicted to.

Finding out about how sirius died (unspeakables killed him), finding it's a different universe - dimension. Finding ressurection stone to talk to sirius.

Coughing blood! - strengh potion cutting off lung capacity or circulation in them - sth like that,

talking about poisons he took to become immune and so on.

* * *

Helping that universes Harry to kill Voldemort, become strong and defeat Dumbledore.

Talk with Grindelwald.


	19. Harry has rage au

Halfway Baked Potatoe's rewrite.

Often after loosing an important person of oneself, said oneself gains rebellious streak. It's among everything is a way of coping.

Harry Potter lost his godfather while ironically enough trying to save said man.

It was a trap and he had fallen for it like a good Golden boy that he was.

Well not anymore. Harry decided.

So his summer he spent under his invisibility cloak, watching people act.

So that he could pretend to be what he wasn't.

Harry also spent his time reading and rereading all his textbooks, practising wand movements, enchantment pronunciation.

He even made a few potions, using potions ingredients left from last year.

Dursleys, thankfully didn't bother Harry since they were warned off by order members.

What Harry additionally learned was that having a house - elf for a friend was extremelly profitable.

So Harry Potter had access to Hogwarts library and food all summer.

Suffice to say he learned much.

So that's how Harry Potter spent his three and a half weeks at Durzkaban.

And now he was waiting for Gandalf to 'rescue' him. Just as he was beginning to have fun.

After Dumbles left him at Weasleys, of course before that using his fame to hire new teacher, Harry felt himself worthy enough to get a Golden Globe or such award for acting.

One only can take so much before they snap. Often at innocents for unimportant or absurd trifles. Sometimes they bottle up the anger.

Consequences aren't nice.

His short stay at Burrow was enough to make Harry resent every single one of them.

He of course pretended everything was alright to their faces but in his mind he had made 'affectionate' nicknames to them all.

Psycho-Mom, Weakling, Bushtator (Bush and Dictator), Tomato, Gingerlut (Ginger and Slut) and occasional others for other associates.

What mostly unnerved Harry was their expectations. He was supposed to be the Good Guy, the Ultimate Light or some sh... like that.

After visiting Diagon Alley (and armoring up at Dweedle -Dee and Dweedle - Dum's shop) Harry was convinced The Ferret was a Death muncher.

A pathetic one at that.

Sabotages are always planned.

From unsuspicious parties they are most dangerous.

Slipping Levander Brown love potion with Ron's hair or a love potion with Hermione's hair to some annoying seventh year Griffindor, Cormac McSomething (Harry had more important things to do than bother himself in learning the names of his victims) proved to be the ultimate diversion.

He publicly announced that until Hermione and Ron make up he would have nothing to do with either of them.

He almost rubbed his hands at his glee. Almost.

Harry was sure Ferret was planning something evil and that it occurred at RoR.

That's why Harry resumed his Oh so secret training at the Shrieking Shack.

His grades surprisingly enough went up. Of course Bushtator tried to confront Harry about it but Harry ignored her answering every question either Ron, McLaggen or Brown.

Nobody was surprised that Granger was annoyed.

Eventually Harry had to make Amortentia to support his master diversion himself since it was way too easy to expose him if he used owl order.

Dumbledore had Harry look into Voldy's childhood.

While it was somewhat interesting Harry saw no purpose for it.

Gandalf the (insert a ridiculously bright color here) was going senile.

Half-blood Princes cruses were nasty enough but Harry had no problem with imagining their uses on Bellatrix and such.

He was even tempted to use it on Dumbles and his other 'fellow' good guys.


	20. Harry goes dark post war au

It starts with light and ends with light and in between there's darkness.

"Hey! Wait up!" Neville Longbottom exclaimed to the retreating figure of his colleague and friend, Harry Potter. The two of them were one of the younger and yet most trusted and talented aurors ministry had.

Harry turned around, his eyes closed behind the lenses. The twenty-year-old looked tired. Neville ran to catch up with him. He glanced at empty cubicle that belonged to Savage. Savage was their superior (though Harry's hero status meant that he had an open ear towards the minister and it sometimes came in handy) and liked to think he could say when they came and gone.

"I'm not in a mood for Cauldron, Nev." Harry muttered, rubbing his temples.

* * *

'Harry goes dark' story


	21. Ruthless Harry au

Meh. Worse than usual.

* * *

Dursleys always spread lies about Harry being a criminal. What if at a certain point of his life he fed up with his relatives treatment? What if he stole food, money and after finding out he has freakish powers he began to use magic against them?

Reading marvel comics he learned to control his magic before Hogwarts and also found out about magical world from Petunia.

When Hagrid introduces Harry to magical world he decides to go along - pretend to be a perfect Griffindor because he doesn't need backlash and doesn't trust Dumbledore knowing it was him who left him at Dursleys while he was sure any other wizarding familly would have been glad to take him in.

Harry becomes best friends with Neville.

Troll incident doesn't happen

Befriending Blaise, Tracy.

"Potter, wait up!" Granger shouted hurrying after Harry who glanced at her without any expression on his face.

"Granger?" He respected the muggleborn on some level because of her intelligence but she was too overbearing for his tastes. Neville raised an eyebrow.

"Potter, can I talk to you in private? It concerns Umbridge." She said her expression saying she'd rather not do this. Harry took out his wand waving it silently around them.

"Privacy ward" He explains. "Anything you have to say you can say in front of my conscience." Harry says with straight face. Neville rolls his eyes.

"Hermione, ignore him."

"Yes, well. I think we need to organise a defense club were we learn DADA and not that...

"We? Granger...

"You won't have to do anything just teach!" She blabs out.

"Have to? I don't have to do anything! I thought I was the 'mentally damaged tragic hero?' "

"It certainly annoying to see you so indifferent." Blaise states as he looks at Harry's face.

"I'm tired. Now I'm the hero, tommorow I'll again be a moron. It's ridiculous." Harry says but that's obviously not it. Black died to protect him in the ministry and Dumbledore told Harry of the prophesy. Harry was beyond angry but he had finally learned how to oclude. At most inconvenient time.

He had found the middle between rage and serenity.

"Did you know husband five had his funeral last month?" Blaise tries to distract Harry "He appears to have choked on his food. I thought he was more intelligent..."

"Blaise, no offence but your mother doesn't do intelligent..." Harry looks up and sighs "It's not that I liked him much" He says thinking about Black "He abandoned me when it was crucial but still... It's just. I killed Qurell, I killed Wormtail. It's not like I didn't see anyone die, hell Digory almost did."

"Sirius was family, however fucked up. I know, Broody. I care for my mother and she's a …"

"She wouldn't do anything to you, Blaise. And anyway, I don't brood." Harry cut him with sharp glance and Blaise grins.

…

"Come on. Stop sulking." Harry said to Blaise. He himself was terribly amused at his friend's antics - Blaise was upset because Foulmouth Falcons had lost a game and failed to get in the quarter finals toward the cup.

"But Harry!" Blaise whined. "How could they let this happen? They're the best team in existance they should fail!"

"It's obvious."

"What's obvious?"

"Luna wasn't just taliking nonsense was she?"

"Nev, seriously, I love Luna, but she's as loony as they come."

"It's Blaise isn't?"

"What about Zabini?" Harry said, irritated. They currently weren't on speaking terms because.. well Harry had no idea why but Blaise had been acting so strange ever since Harry had challenged Malfoy to duel (the senior Malfoy). Come to think of it, Harry didn't try to made amends. Blaise was spending time with Nott and Nott was death eater's son.

"Harry, you might want to talk to Luna. I'm no good with this. Hell, I'm the one who's supposed to be oblivious, not you."

"Oblivious? Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" He was getting angry.

"Just talk to Blaise, will you?"

…

"Hey! Wait up!" Harry said when he saw Blaise, coming out the Charm's classroom, Harry's next lesson was supposed to be there but now he decided that it a perfect chance to talk to Blaise who was avoiding him. Blaise stopped in his tracks, looking a bit like a deer caught in lights but then sighed and went to Harry.

"We need to talk." Blaise stated, voicing Harry's thoughts and Harry nodded, smiling and forgetting for the moment he was angry at his best friend.

They went to room of requirement, sitting on the sofa it conjured.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you for Nott. You're my best friend and that was unnecasary. I do trust you, Blaise." He said but he felt angry when he stayed silent then after a while Blaise lifted his head, his eyes black and desperate.

"Why did you have to chalenge a master at dark arts to duel? Harry that's just asking to get killed!"

…

"Blaise." Luna stated and looked at him for a few moments. Then she sat down on the ground next to him.

"If you love him, admit it." She said as if it was simple but Blaise didn't answer. He looked at the lake for a few moments.

"It doesn't matter, you know." He said after a while. "It doesn't matter because he wouldn't survive anyways. He keeps risking his life like a... like a Griffindor and doesn't care." Luna patted his shoulder.

"Well he is a griffindor, if that helps" she tried to comfort him but Blaise shook his head angrily.

"It doesn't matter."

…

"I love you." Harry said, muttered it almost inaudible and Blaise thought he had imagined it but then he looked up and saw Harry's expression - stormy and conflicted, he clearly was confused and angry at the same time.

"I love you too, mate." Blaise answered after a slight pause, sounding a little awkward. Harry had no idea what those exclamations did to Blaise and sometimes it was just too much.

"Where's Blaise, Nevile? Where is he?!" Harry shouted out the last words, looking around frantically.

Neville's shoulders were hunched and there were tears running down his face. Luna and Hermione were dead, the unlikely friends the two of them made.

Neville shook his head and muttered "No idea."

The battle was horrific, many died and everything was in disaray. Harry was desperate for some peace and quiet but he couldn't do so with him. Without Blaise.

Then there was a huge explosion in Hogwarts direction. Harry, instinctively started running. It seemed like the battle wasn't over yet.

And then he saw them. Blaise and Daphne. Two friends turned enemies, Blaise was barely standing but Daphne didn't seem much better. Harry saw the curse before Blaise did and he lept.

…

Harry opened his eyes. What he saw made his heart leap.

"Blaise?" The dark man smiled and ruffled Harry's hair.

"I'm here, Harry."

They talked a it and then when Harry was drowsing he heard the faint words.

"I love you, too, Harry." And it made him smile. Finally.


	22. Ron Weasley time travel au

As a result of a freak accident, Ron Weasley finds himself exactly thirteen years back in the past in his fourteen-year-old body.


	23. HP temeraire xover

Ron Weasley is switched with Susan Bones at birth because of a mistake made by a drunk healer.

aviator ron. HP/Temeraire xover


End file.
